The goal of this laboratory core is to provide the infrastructure[unreadable] and core expertise for Projects 1-4 to achieve their goals. The overall goal of the Berkeley Superfund[unreadable] Basic Research Program (SBRP) is to apply functional genomics, proteomics, transcriptomics, and[unreadable] nanotechnology to better detect arsenic, mercury, benzene, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons,[unreadable] trichloroethylene, and other Superfund priority chemicals in the environment; evaluate their effects on[unreadable] human health, especially the health of susceptible populations such as children; and remediate their[unreadable] presence and reduce their toxicity. Projects 1 through 4 will use functional genomics, proteomics, and[unreadable] transcriptomics in their studies. Further, Projects 1 and 3 are epidemiological studies that require[unreadable] sophisticated sample processing so that these technologies can be applied. The success of Projects 1-[unreadable] 4 largely depends on the effective handling and management of biological samples, as well as access[unreadable] to and expertise in the latest "-omic" technologies. Thus, detailed collection and storage protocols have[unreadable] been designed and core facilities will be provided for the cytogenetic, genotyping, gene expression and[unreadable] proteomic analyses proposed in Projects 1-4. The specific aims of Core C are to: 1) Process, maintain[unreadable] and store biological samples and cell lines; 2) provide facilities and methodologies for cytogenetic[unreadable] analysis; 3) provide facilities for gene expression profiling using Affymetrix, Illumina, and custom array[unreadable] technologies; 4) provide facilities for proteomic analyses using various mass spectrometric[unreadable] technologies; and, 5) provide facilities and methodologies for the analysis of genetic polymorphisms by[unreadable] Taqman-based and bead array technologies using the ABI 7900 Sequence Detection System and[unreadable] Illumina Bead Station platforms. Expertise in all required areas has been attained that, along with the[unreadable] computational biology skills of Core D, should allow the successful application of "-omic" technologies[unreadable] in Projects 1-4 of the Berkeley SBRP.